Who is Spock Anway?
by CassieVulcanStarFleetCommand
Summary: The five closest people to Spock speculate on his personality, and their own feelings and thoughts on him since their first meeting. Mention of Spock/Uhrua, Ending Kirk/Spock.
1. Sarek : And a child is born

**A closer look at the most amazing character ever to pop up in science fiction. Spock!  
Let's call it a peek into Spock's personality from the POV's of the people closest to him.  
Disclaimer :I do not own Star Trek, nor do I own Commander Spock :(**

_Sarek : And a child is born_

"It is time." Three words that had changed the history of Vulcan forever. No emotion needed to be shown or even acknowledged as Sarek followed the Vulcan medical chief into their 'hospital' of the sorts, his eyes immediately searching for the one he knew would be resided there.

"Amanda."

His beautiful, albeit human, wife was lying in one of the four beds in the room, cradling a bundle of sheets in her arms. A look of intense joy and love etched into her features. At the sound of her name she looked up, unshed tears welling in her eyes at the sight of her husband. "It is a boy." She whispered.

Though Sarek would never admit, the same emotions of joy and love overtook him, and he kneeled down at the side of the bed. "Let me see his face."

Amanda smiled at him, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she gently moved the sheets a bit so the round face and pointed ears of the small Vulcan infant could be seen. The infant's skin was flushed green after having the nurses scrub his body clean of all blood, and his eyes were squeezed shut tight. One tiny hand clutching his mother's finger. Tear tracks seemed to be stained onto his cheeks. "They were a little rough when they cleaned him." Amanda whispered in explanation. "I do not think they enjoyed the fact that human blood was lined over a Vulcan infant."

Sarek sighed and rose, only to sit on the edge of the bed next to his wife, wrap a single arm around her and kiss her forehead lightly. "He is only Half-Vulcan. The Terran blood lining his skin on the day of his very birth should have been a celebration of that fact."

"He will possibly never be accepted. A child of two worlds." Amanda's eyes were sad as she gazed lovingly at her son. "What on earth to call him?"

Having thought (and secretly hoped for a son) Sarek babbled something off in pure Vulcan, and despite his best efforts the glint in his eyes were enough to tell his wife how much he loved that name.

Amanda thought over the words he said, and finally settled on the very last, (and only pronounceable) "Spock." She whispered, testing it out. "I like that."

Sarek allowed his lips to twitch only slightly. "It is a name that will be honoured and remembered forever."

"Yes. A child of two worlds will always be unpredictable. How fascinating it will be to observe this as he grows."

No one would ever be able to get Sarek to admit just how eager he was to raise this child, not even his beloved wife. To make sure he didn't say anything that gave him away, he held out his arms silently, asking permission with a single raised brow and soft pleading eyes. Amanda smiled and very carefully placed the bundle into his arms.

Standing carefully, Sarek cradled his baby boy in his arms, rocking back and forth gently. Spock (for that _would _be his name) yawned and nestled his tiny body further into his father's arms. One tiny fist reaching out, opening and closing. Looking for something. Adjusting his hold on the boy so that he rested in just the curve of one arm, Sarek offered the child his finger and Spock took hold of it. Gripping onto it tightly.

Never before had Sarek experienced such a strong emotion of love and pride. Pride that he had for once, overlooked logic and given life to this boy with his beloved human. Pride that said human had loved him enough to want to have his child, though it would only be half like herself. Love for the small child that would undoubtedly make him even prouder in the future, and love for his wife. Lying in her bed and watching him with eyes also shining of love.

He couldn't wait to be able to raise this child.

Years later, Sarek was tired. As ambassador to earth he had been working around the clock on reports that he hadn't quite gotten done by the time he had wished. Spock, a child of five now, had gotten quite the fright the night before, and refused to go to sleep. He seemed to find it more logical to stay awake with his father, asking question after question about what life was like off of Vulcan.

That night it had taken nearly two hours to convince Spock that he could go to sleep, but finally after planting a single kiss on his forehead, Spock agreed, closing his eyes, and falling into a sweet slumber.

"Father." Or not.

Sighing Sarek turned in his chair. There in the doorway to his study stood his son. A stuffed tribble plush toy clutched in his arms, a gift from his mother, though Sarek had thought the need of a teddy bear to be quite illogical. Spock looked nervous despite the lack of emotion in his facial features. His eyes, which were pure human gave away his fear.

"Speak your mind Spock."

Spock did not. He did however glance over his shoulder toward his rooms, and then back to his father. Sarek almost smiled, it was times like these that he wished he had chosen the side of emotion over logic. Just so that he could admit openly to his son how frustratingly adorable he was being at the moment.

"Spock, come here." He instructed opening his arms and allowing only some of his amusement to show in his eyes. Spock's eyes brightened considerably and the child ran, tripping over his feet a few times, to climb up into his fathers arms. "It is odd for you to come seeking me out my child. Your mother is usually your first choice."

Spock shook his head, clutching his stuffed tribble to his chest tighter. "Mother is sleeping, and even if she was not she would not have been able to chase the monsters away."

Although illogical Sarek experienced another flash of great love for his son. He had never thought that Spock looked up to him in anyway. That the boy just enjoyed following him around when his mother was too busy. But from the look of admiration shining in his son's eyes at that very moment he finally understood.

Allowing the smallest of smiles to touch his lips Sarek got to his feet, carrying Spock in his arms as he was still lighter than a feather to the man, and headed towards his son's room. Spock had squeaked when his father had stood, but otherwise said nothing, just buried his face in the crook of his neck. Afraid of going back to the place where the 'monsters' were.

Sarek entered the room, leaving the door open behind him so he could 'chase the monsters away' as it were, and dropped Spock lightly on top of his bed. Spock did not laugh, but there certainly was laughter in his eyes as he bounced slightly on the soft mattress. "Shall I rid the monsters for you Spock?"

Spock nodded, lifting one still very tiny hand to point around the room. "Do you see them father? The are everywhere."

Sarek looked around to humour his son, but did not find any sign of monsters. "Where are they Spock?"

The expression in the boy's eyes looked so much like exasperation that had his wife been there, Sarek knew that she would have laughed. "Everywhere father. They move, and grow, and shrink. They are also very dark. Even darker than the rest of the room at night."

And suddenly Sarek realised that Spock was talking about the shadows. "I must correct your theory of monsters then Spock. For what it is that you are witnessing are called 'shadows.' They are caused by a solid object blocking the only source of light, such as the moon."

Spock blinked at him, understanding slowly seeping into his eyes. "So it is impossible for them to physically harm me?"

"No Spock. Let me show you."

No amount of logic would ever be able to explain why Sarek took out an authentic looking flash light, shutting off the rest of the lights as he went. He shown the light at the wall, and moved his hand in front of it, Spock gasping as the shadow of his father's hand showed on the wall. Neither of them noticed when Amanda poked her head into the room, catching a glimpse of her husband and her son creating shadow puppets. Spock laughing quietly, and amusement dancing in Sarek's eyes.

Sarek would never admit it, but he had enjoyed being illogical with his son for that one night. Had enjoyed the sound of his child's laughter, despite how quiet and reserved it had been. In that one night he had learned so much about his son.

His son was emotional, but conflicted having both the human and the Vulcan urges. His son enjoyed the illogical side to everything, but also enjoyed knowing the logic behind it as well. His son was brave, if slightly impulsive, having risked his emotionless father sending him back to bed with nothing more than a lecture. But he was also creative, he had turned a ward of shadows, into an army of monsters. And despite the logic that told Sarek to loath these things about his son, he basked in them.

And it seemed that he was right in his assumption.

Because over the years, despite how many so called 'emotional drawbacks' his son had went through, and despite peer pressure from Spock's classmates, and well, his father, causing Spock to revert so far into his Vulcan side the only reminder of the child Spock was the overly human eyes, Sarek always felt the feeling of pride he felt the day his son was born growing stronger and stronger as he grew into the man that shocked the entire Vulcan race. Although Sarek never did say it, he wished that Spock knew that whatever he chose to be or do, not only did he have a proud mother, but a proud father as well.

**It'll Be Amanda next :)**


	2. Amanda : Just a Little Black Bird

**Chapter 2 Dun Dun DUN! *giggles*  
Disclaimer : I still do not own Star Trek or Spock :(:(  
The reason the title for this chapter is just a little black bird is because to me Spock is a perfect representative of the song Black Bird by Pauld McCartney. If you don't agree with me that's cool, but you should still really listen to the song.****  
**

_Amanda : Just a Little Black Bird_

No matter what anyone said, her Spock _had_ some human in him. She knew, she revelled in it... she just wished he would show it more often.

When Amanda had first met Sarek she knew there was going to be difficulties in their relationship, and she knew she would have to make some sacrifices. But the human emotion of love had always been impulsive. She left her home planet, promising to keep in contact with her friends and family, and started a new life. It was definitely a hard life on Vulcan for a human. A human that craved emotional comfort, but could only find it in the privacy of her study buried in the letters from home or the books she indulged in, and late at night when Sarek would hold her or make love to her. Revealing his emotions to her in those moments, and those moments only.

Then she had Spock.

Raising a child had always been one of her greatest dreams. To become a beacon of love and affection for such a small infant. What she had not counted on was having a half-Vulcan baby. Her one and only wish being that he would love her more than any other.

Oh and she loved him. She really did. Though it hurt her when he backed away from her hugs at times his tiny voice stating the illogicalness of physical contact, it still felt more amazing than words could describe when he rushed into her arms and held on with all his might. Her baby boy was conflicted, and she hated it. Wished she could slap some sense into all of the Vulcan's causing him this confliction, and wished that Spock would see the advantages of being half-human.

All through his child hood, Spock did. He was a very illogical young boy to say the least. Seeking out the constant company of his parents, holding his mother's hand in his own tiny fist as they went for walks around their yard, always seeking some form of physical contact that would make him feel safe and loved.

She believed her favorite moments were when he had trouble sleeping. 96.8% of the time he would come seeking for his mother, though he would never admit that he sought nothing more than to hear her voice. Amanda always knew better though, she had known him all his life of course.

On the nights where this happened Amanda would take Spock's hand in hers and calmly lead him back to his room. Spock would climb up onto his bed, clutching the stuffed tribble toy Amanda had bought him only months previously and she would tuck him in and kiss his nose. There was always a glint of laughter in his eyes when she did this. After he was tucked in safely she would lay down beside him over the covers and wrap her arms around him, and sing the same song she had sang to him since he was only a few months old.

It was a extremly old Terran song, but so sweet and soothing that it worked on her boy everytime. Black bird, it was called. Sung by a band that had once called themselves The Beatles.

As she sung the song Spock would grow sleepy, pressing his little body closer into the embrace of his mother. And slowly his breathing would even out, and he would fall asleep. Such a peaceful boy he could be during slumber. So human.

Because Spock _did_ embrace his two halves as a child. It had shown in him clearly with everything he did. Whether it be when he was answering his father's questions on logic without missing a beat even at the age of four, or when he was tugging at his mother's sleeve to get her to follow him to his new found discovery. He had embraced his emotions once.

It hadn't been until he started school when it all went down hill.

Amanda was so very proud of her son. Coming home with brilliant grades, and high spirits (though he didn't show them) everyday and in that mono-tone voice she had grown used to by now he would give her a very detailed version of how his day had went. She was proud of him even as he grew into a young man, tortured and ridiculed by many of his race in a way the others didn't understand. She remained proud, though saddened when Spock left Vulcan. Seeking out more knowledge at Star fleet.

The good-bye that he left her with was so purely human.

"Spock!" She had called, her dress skirts swishing behind her as she ran to meet her son who was standing in front of a shuttle craft, speaking quietly to the pilot. A small suit case at his heels. "Spock!"

Spock nodded once to the pilot and then turned to his mother, his face expressionless. His eyes grief stricken, and for a moment she tried to remember just how her Spock looked a young boy, compared to this young man. "Mother."

Amanda threw her arms around her son before he had any time to protest. "They said... you declined... disgraced the entire planet." She gasped trying to get in as much air as possible. "Oh Spock, they said once you left you should never be aloud to return!"

Spock said nothing, but it meant everything to her when she felt him wrap his arms around her and hide his face in the crook of her neck. Finally after a moment he said, "They were insulting you. Father did nothing, and I found myself so overdrawn with emotion that I-"

"You did nothing wrong Spock, it is just that I will... I will miss you."

Pulling away from his mother's embrace Spock clasped her hands in his own. "Illogical mother. I will write, and I am certain I can expect you to write as well."

"Of course I will. But seeing your words or hearing your voice is nothing compared to seeing your face my darling child." She sniffed.

All of Spock's features softened. "Then you must visit me. I am not ashamed to admit that going so long without your presence will cause me great pain. I doubt even meditation will solve this problem."

Amanda laughed and kissed his cheek. "You always will be a mama's boy in your human half Spock."

Had his father been there Spock would have denied this, she was sure of it, and almost expected him to deny it though Sarek wasn't there, but Spock surprised her. "Even the part of me entirely Vulcan is still nothing more than his mother's child."

Fighting back the tears that wanted to fall so badly, Amanda smiled. "I am so proud of you. No matter what happens, you will always have a proud mother."

"That is how I wish it to stay." Spock muttered, allowing the corner of his lips to twitch slightly in an almost smile.

"Hey! If you're planning on getting to earth before you have to be at Star fleet, you might just want to hurry up there!" The pilot called.

Spock nodded once at the man before turning back to his mother. "Good-bye mother." He lent forward to kiss her forehead silently, before picking up his suitcase and turning to leave. His posture had gone back entirely to Vulcan.

"I love you my child. Be safe." Amanda whispered knowing Spock's sensitive hearing would pick it up.

Sure enough Spock turned slightly, enough for Amanda to see about half of his face. She expected him to say that her love was illogical. That Vulcan's didn't need to feel loved. But she forgot, as she sometimes tended to do, that Spock was half-human. "I shall be safe." A small pause. "I love you as well mother. Please do not think otherwise."

And then he was boarding the shuttle craft. The door sliding shut behind him, and Amanda was left crying where she stood as her baby boy left. It made her wish that he was still only months old, snuggled in that lumpy but warm blanket, and sleeping soundly while she sang to him softly. So while she watched the shuttle craft leave the surface it seemed perfectly logical for her to wrap her arms around herself and sing softly, "Back bird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were always waiting for this moment to be free. Back bird fly. Black bird fly..."

Of course through out the years of Spock's absence she wrote to him, and visited him. Making sure she told him often of how proud she was of him, and how much she loved him, and Spock always wrote back, and welcomed her visits with open arms. And during those years she marvelled at just how fast her boy had grown, and just how amazing of a man he had become.

There was one thing that Spock had hoped his mother, nor any other would ever know, though he should have expected his mother to find out. On one of her visits, Spock had been called out of his rooms to speak with one of the Commander's briefly. During his absence Amanda had been, well she's been rather nosy, and looked around the small area.

She had found several belongings she knew Spock had had back on Vulcan, but those were of no significane but to bring back many happy memories for the woman. However, as she passed by the open door to Spock's bedroom something caught her eye.

Sitting atop of her son's desk, next to an assortment of reports, old styled books, and his computer, sat a stuffed toy. A stuffed tribble to be exact.

A warmth unlike any other had over taken her as she hurried back to the living room of Spock's rooms, sitting silently in her seat, and taking another sip of her tea. Her little black bird might be part Vulcan, but the love he had for his mother was completely 100% human.

And afterall, Spock always had wanted to grant his mother's every wish.


	3. Uhura : A Lover For an Ex

**Chapter three! Her-ay 3! God I love writing this pairing :)  
Disclaimer : I STILL don't own Star Trek, please stop rubbing it in my face :(**

_Uhura : A Lover For an Ex_

It had been pure chance that it had happened. Pure chance, pure _luck_, that she had landed in his class... late. Otherwise he never would have noticed her in the first place. Spock was just like that in a way.

He had not glared at her, but that eye brow had rose as he nodded towards her seat, and continued on with his lesson. Uhura could feel herself blushing a bright pink as she stumbled towards her seat. It had to be one of the woarst moments of her life for her. Or at least, that was what she had thought until the end of the class. As she had stood ready to make a mad dash back to her rooms, someone cleared their throat.

"Cadet Uhura, please remain where you are at present."

Uhura gulped, and turned around to face Commander Spock, not quite meeting his eye. "Yes Commander?"

"I wish to know why you were late today Cadet. You have never arrived past the required time before now."

God, how was it possible for him to sound so calm, curious, and furious at the same time? "Well, you see... I-"

"If you are not prepared to tell me the truth I do not wish to hear it."

"Commander Spock, I had been late to your class today because..." And she explained so fast that even Spock's Vulcan hearing couldn't quite place what she had said.

Tilting his head to the side, his eye brow raising slightly he inquired a mere, "Excuse me?"

Uhura took a deep breath and then slowly managed, "My room mate dismantled my alarm for a project, and I... slept in." She winced at just how bad that sounded, not daring to look Spock in the eye.

There was a moment's silence, and finally Spock broke it by walking over to his desk and sitting in his chair swiftly. "I believe you have another class to attend Cadet."

Relief. "Thank you sir." She turned to go, when Spock's next words caused her to stumbled on her own feet.

"I would however wish to speak again. Perhaps over dinner tonight. If it is suitable for you, I would meet you here after classes."

Had he just... "Uhh... yeah, that sounds great." Uhura stuttered slightly, before rushing out the door. No way had her super hot commander just asked her on a date.

As it turned out he had. And over the course of their relationship Spock proved himself to be quite the romantic in all forms of the words, though he never allowed her favoritism in the class room. Uhura didn't think she could get any happier every time she found a delicate rose blossom awaiting her at her seat, or when she was allowed the briefest moment to hold Spock's hand before he asked politely for her to stop before his shields bared completely.

Everything in Uhura's life was perfect... that is until she met the infamous James T. Kirk, but that was a whole nother story.

It was ridiculous, the reaction the egotistical cadet spurned within her Spock. She watched in amusement at first when it happened, hearing Spock rant was rare, of course she _had_wished that it was her that had brought out the emotion within the Vulcan.

"How _dare_ he even _think_about strutting into the middle of my class, laughing off my disapproval with that damn illogical air about him-" Spock had gone on one night, pacing his sitting room while Uhura watched him with a slight smile on her face. "His grades are far too high for what very little can possibly be going on within that air head of a brain-"

"Spock he's been tested over and over again. He's never cheated."

"I am aware of that Nyota. He is intelligent to the point of being a genius, and yet he does not _do_ anything about it besides trying to sleep with every other girl on the campus!" Spock's monotone voice slipped into a sort of hiss, his cheeks and ears flushing a bright green. "He has a potential many of my students would die for and he throws it all away."

"Well he has had a troubled past Spock-"

"His father would surely not be proud of his behaviour! He should be trying to show his abilities in a more positive light. He could have already graduated if he had-"

And so Spock went on. On and on and on talking about Kirk. Uhura was beginning to get sick of it. What was it in that man that was able to get an emotional response out of _her_ man? She managed to force herself to forget her worries however, whenever she walked into her classes and found that single rose resting on her seat.

After all his sweeter than sweet gestures couldn't be a bad thing. He was with her, and no hatred towards Jim Kirk could distract him from loving her. He couldn't take him from her. It was, as Spock would say, illogical.

She only wished that she had been right...

**Author's Note : **_Sorry that took so friggen long to update, and now it's so short too! Christmas time is approaching fast here, and I've been going nuts the past few weeks trying to get everything in order! Sorry again! _


End file.
